


Barricades Or Depths; No Place Like Home

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Het, MagoSoph, One True Pairing, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: [Persephone & Hades/God AU Slow-Burn] Magoroku is the God of the underworld. The emperor of Hell. Hell Gate Walter’s. His signature was fully comprehended throughout the realm as being the heir to the throne since he was born. The name that was exultant to handle, to sustain his family virtues — even if his only family was his respected father. He felt lonely and devoid of friends until he rested his navy eyes on her on Kyouya's request.
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Collections: My MagoSoph Trash





	Barricades Or Depths; No Place Like Home

**_Shido Magoroku._ **

God of the underworld, the emperor of Hell. Hell Gate Walter’s. His signature was fully comprehended throughout the realm as being the heir to the throne since he was born. The name that was exultant to handle, to sustain his family virtues — even if his only family was his respected father. He never met her mother for some inexplicit intellect. He couldn't be prouder of that handle, could he? He loved his name, more than anything. Despite only having his father with him, he still cares about his title. 

Only conceiving highly of who he was. Looking down at the poor souls with ease. Egotistical, prideful, and an adequately born leader since birth. But like most things, he had a deeper and thick side to him. And was selfish and greedy. Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Proudly admitting that was all that, that was the guy everyone wanted to be. Cute, powerful, gentle, and leadership. But that was too the peers, the worthless peers that were easily topping their foolish minds by the strings that kept them together. No, he was nothing but self-centered, confident, egotistical. Being a complete fool of himself but couldn't see that way nor did he want to either. He thought was perfect and that all that matters to him in the end.

As some would admit that he was. His occupation and responsibility were simplistic, his life’s goal since his birth. His father had taught him everything that he needed to know in order to rule the underworld. The name that was proud to hold, to maintain his family rights — even if his only family was his beloved father. He couldn't be prouder of that handle, could he? He loved his name, more than anything. Despite only having his father with him, he still cares about his title.

Oblivion embracing death, blood, carnage, and absolute desperation. Habitual concepts. The four components that made the impassioned notes buzzing inside his mind additionally. Stamped inside his subconscious that would never part from him. The mere hotness of the deep burning left his corpse gracious and sheltered, celebrating him reasonable senses from the insignificant lamentations from the spirits ensnared inside. Roaring and bellowing for their loved ones. The walls tainted with the broad crimson shade. Simply leaving a bitter taste inside his mouth. Though he was apathetic to the screams for help, receiving from a considerably immature age that no one here was any good, no, they were criminals and did repulsive things to others. If anything, they obliged to suffer from their iniquities. They were all just impotent pawns. The chest pieces to his erroneous diversion, squeamish satisfaction. The delivered penetration remained appalling, an objectionable mouthful that could only be designated as atrocious. But he was evidently employed to the pressure of the aversions he ought to endure here.

Hell wasn’t exactly… a good place to crave to be in and he understood that all too well but he’d grow up here. He was a dreaded worthy director of his world, by his many matches. Though he was alone here, feeling devoid of anyone else besties his monsters and a few underlings humans, they were petty but they didn’t seem to care much.

He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. 

In reality, the ruler was nothing but selfish and isolated...

Only thinking highly of who he was. Proudly admitting that was all that, that was the guy everyone wanted to be. Cute, powerful, gentle, and leadership. But that was too the peers, the worthless peers that were easily topping their foolish minds by the strings that kept them together. No, he was nothing but self-centered, confident, egotistical. Being a complete fool of himself but couldn't see that way nor did he want to either. He thought was perfect and that all that matters to him in the end. Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Everything that mattered to him at this very moment was this leadership. His professedly and impeccable approaches. He was spoiled by his father's bad habits and it was merely displaying underneath the cracks of his egotistical nature. He was always being prepared for the future, making sure he and Gallows had the proper assistance.

And **_Bone Ruler Gallows_ **… A juvenile monster who was no younger than he was in the monsters’ years. In his petty form, the little monster had large copper-colored claws for hands. While the nails emerged to sharpen and steered, the claws in his mini-form were rounded and “child-proof” as to not dare hurt his teenage human or anyone else. A reliable tactical measure the young tan-haired assumed. His body was merely dark in color, pure deep black as the ends of his body dimming. Merely grasping his weight up by hovering in the air. Almost reminded the male as if Gallows was some species of ghost. Claws or rather almost fangs were clinging to the sides of his upper chest area almost exposing some sort of boned rib cage that humans have. While dawning a rather thick blood-red coloring cloak, attached to the exertions of his neckpiece. Viscous red-colored cloaked was swathed around the place where his neck to be, casually dripping off his small frame, that was loosely hanging from his frame below.

His authentic companion he was given from birth, the one he was designed to be with? Kyouya-sama did give a slight warning that he was hard to manage. But Magoroku wasn’t the one to easily back down from any fights. 

His partner, literally his only “backer” in the hell whole. Even if he could call him that, their involvement was… convoluted for the most part. Filled with many layers of pure mockery and taunts of love. Their odd bond was filled with that. 

Well, their respective relationship was merely filled with his taunts and Magoroku's complaints to shut his buddy up. Clearly, Gallows had no respect for him and didn't tend to listen, often leading them to cause fights. Often, trying to act smarter than Magoroku. But with being buddies, they had to care, and well… they truly did care… as hard as that may sound. They aren't the ones to easily admit that. Instead, throwing taunts at one another and hoping to come out as the winner, given the current ranks.

The midnight continued to be customarily unusually vicious. His mattress invariably vastly frigid, devoid of vitality. Intoxicating and stiff. Barely being able to breathe in this intolerable time. But typical for the young male to endure. He was always alone so it didn't really matter but having someone else? To hold, to converse, to cuddle, to be with; not as in a lover but to be an associate was extremely fancy. He didn't care much about Romance, just companions. 

His world was withdrawn, intense, and severe. Loneliness whacked him the most, at least he didn't think about that much. No one was close to him in such a manner… he couldn't help but long for some sort of communication with someone else. A friend, someone to hold, vent, talk, love, and support with the very valuable information he had to offer his people. But will that ever happen? Will he be alone for the rest of his life.

Today, it was that day. It was considered significant. 

He was officially moving up in the upper world above his home to greet the high god. He arose from his extensive slumber to finally get ready. Dawning more casually yet fancy clothes to meet the god. 

Well, not until he saw her… a white-haired stoically plucking vines. It was rather an odd sight to witness. But since he’s the first his navy eyes caught the mere glimpse of her, something inside of him stroke. It was the first time he’d aroused from his deep cave below his empire. She seems to regard someone watching her from afar and swiveled his head to face him. Meeting his frame mere feet away from her. Stoically, her expression shifted to a scanty annoyance. 

He was spontaneously capable to perceive into her essence, it was icy bitter, locked in a small box. She was lacking any generous deems. Grappling for someone, some man. Maybe another god? Though, he had to scrutinize her more. Analyze her from their distance. A good idea, he assumed.

Why did he keep thinking about this girl? Her frame, character plagued his mind with unwanted thoughts, unneeded. Pacing endlessly around his room, thoughts were shortly becoming possessive, greedy for some sort of contact with this girl. He paused, turning his heels to gaze at his small monster...

“Gallows! Go, track this girl down!”

“Why do you want me to do that, geh?"

"Don't ask questions and do as I told Gallows!"

Without much taunts afterward, his little monster obviously evaporated underneath the shadows possibly doing as he was told. Good, Magoroku consulted. He wanted, more so than before. Casually doing so. Hoping. Dreaming. Simply wishing to see this female. He hears the familiar laughter filling up his room.

“Gesha-Gesha!” His monster gallivanted towards the young leader, felicitously doing so, “Magoroku!”

The male aligned himself up from his throne, “Oh? Gallows you’re back!” He naturally recognized before hoisting a brow at him practically dubious, “Did you do as I requested?”

Recklessly nodded, his young monster readily agreed to him, “She’s in the guest room, geh.”

“Just in time!” He couldn’t help but let his lips arched to a smirk, seemingly pleased that his plans were flourishing his way, “Hurry, take me to her right away!”

“Gesha!”

As he was seemingly told, the monster made the tan-haired follow him towards the unknown location. Unlocking the door revealing the darkroom inside. 

The young god discreetly strolled up to her, on the bed. Laying flawlessly noiseless, unconscious. Slioutlinesne awkwardly sprawling below the white tainted sheets. She was still soundly inhaling in soft and steady breaths. Telling him that she was still alive, sensing her heart beating at a normal pace. Creamy and impeccable skin, perfect thick feminine eyelashes. Short white-colored hair, essentially reminding him of the wintertime blizzard he infrequently views. Long-drawn luminous sky-blue dress with a stole encased around her enclosure. She appeared to be peacefully sleeping and not acting as if she was in a dissimilar situation or seized by his monster. His eyes seemingly raised in mere shock from this.

“You captured her so easily, Gallows. I’m surprised!” 

She was… attractive. No distinguished blemishes in her features, out of all his years of observing the Earth and running his empire, he’d never met someone even close to her. He couldn’t help but relish, savoring this mere moment just to gape at her perfection. A genuine goddess. But, of course, she would be as absolute as he portrayed her being in person. Magoroku only chooses the best of the best and she was it. He knew this by his core that was precise. She was his… only his, no one else was licensed to even place their hands on her. And if they did foolishly embrace what’s his, he'll make sure they’ll endure the hellish tribulation in their lifetime. And that was a fact, they had to deal with. 

His purposes were transparent enough in his subconscious, he was going to make him marry her, grasping her hand in marriage — to be his beloved in the underworld — his everything. Even the mere thought made his heart leaped and insides fluttered. A bizarre feeling but one he wanted more of. His mind couldn’t truly pinpoint the exact sentiment but it was a weird combination of desire, concupiscence, and devotion. 

“Gesha-Gesha~! She didn’t see it coming, geh.”

The unexpected was happening and he managed to witness her, slowly grunting under her breath, slightly shifting in her relaxing spot on the soft bed. Noticeable shifted her dreams. He imminently took note of this and slightly jumped backed with his hands up.

“Oh!” He couldn’t help but let a melodious smile develop on his features, “She’s finally waking up~!”

She murmurs under her breath as a sudden high voice swelled her ears. In An unusual setting, bones near the walls, hot yet oddly warm. The air felt dry, crisp. It wasn’t her typical warmth and summer sun. 

A male? Or what appeared to be some sort of humanoid figure hunching down at her.

With blurry vision, her eyes could make out some sort of frame. “...Kyouya-sama...?”

“I’m not Kyouya-sama.”

She instantly shot up at that voice… she assumes she was merely dreaming but now it was clear that wasn’t the case here.

“Who are you?” demanding a rather sharp and bitter tone. Her eyes illuminating with a glare. Deep and icy cold. But didn't seem all too bothered by her abrupt response. Suspiciously eyeing the male, getting ready for instance assault if she really has too. 

Occupied a male with a moderately lengthy sweeping red cloak, dripping sliding simultaneously from both of his surfaces while silver coded armor was wrapped between his legs and arms being tied and bound by a brown colored belt-like material retaining it in their proper station. Dawning a rather thick blood-red coloring cloak, attached to the metal shoulders pads that were loosely hanging from his frame below. Down to the tiles that were glued to the floor. A silverware of graciously frolicked with the equivalent coded covering subordinate his nape area. His bright golden trimmings were thick and colored with a rather bright golden while the rest of his shoulder crimson were crimson coded. Hoisting his heads slowly to face the two within the room, revealing his similar navy eyes from under his short tan bangs before merely dazzling them a simple and meaningful smile. At Sophia.

“Oh!? Uh…” Provoking Magoroku to raise his hand and shift back in alarm, but he still wasn’t afraid of her. Not in the slightest. 

“Gesha-sha! She doesn’t seem too nice, geh.”

Short tan hair and navy blue eyes. Wearing a crown with bones. Real or fake, she had no idea. A long blood-red cloak dripping down his frame as he set his ideals on his mission. White-collar and a fancy black and green colored suit.

"I'm the one and only, History’s greatest God, and to The Underworld! I’m Shido Magoroku!" 

It was clear from his words that he thought highly of himself.

"Did you say God Of The Underworld?" Her voice rosed in volume, appearing shocked, representing her hysteria within her eyes, almost sweat pouring down her features. Her glaring seemingly shifted to sudden alarm. She heard of this God but she didn’t expect to be meeting him. She didn’t expect him to be a God. He just… didn’t seem like a god from her eyes. And if he was, he probably wasn’t a very reasonable one.

"Yes!" He simply nodded in confirmation to her proposal, “And your name? Sophia Sakharov, was it?”

“How do you know my name?”

“Oh, I…” He began to shift restlessly, “I’d analyze you from afar… _Is that a problem,_ Sophia?”

“I don’t care,” A strict bitter nature, being hostile towards him, “let me out of here!”

“I’ll be willing to let you leave this place but I have one condition...”

“...” 

She narrowed her eyes, reducing her head. Annoyed but made no resolution to shout her sentiments towards him. Show don’t tell, was her immediate diversion. She was still trying to understand how she got here in the first place. He wasn’t the one who’d kidnapped her then who did?

“...You must take my hand in marriage.”

Gallows was confused by his sudden questions, “What’s with that weird proposal all of a sudden, geh, Magoroku?”

Magoroku simply ignored his monster in crime from the sidelines to keep gazing at the female with some description of smugged emotions dwelling in the glistening of his eyes… strangely enough.

“That’s not happening.”

“Huh!?” He was startled by her answer, “And why is that!?”

“I’m not offering my hand in marriage to someone like you.”

“Wh-What!?” He was thoroughly shaken to his core, his heart ostensibly breaking as if those words were knives dicing his insides open, “Why not, I’m perfect! You should be grateful that I want you to be my wife and rule alongside me!”

“Not with someone I barely know.”

“You can’t marry someone you barely know, geh, Magoroku.”

She managed to drown their voices out only to suddenly get flashed with some sort of prospect telling...

“Oh? That’s a good point... “ He imminently brought his pointed index finger down as his complained and shocked expression seemingly dipped. The edge of his lips curling to a disheartened frown, “In that case, I guess I’ll allow you some time to think about this.”

“Gesha-sha! Though, who would want to marry you in the first place, geh? Magoroku?”

“Gallows, shut up!” He gritted his teenth at Gallow’s seemingly agreeing with her cursing himself for overlooking that plan.

“You should just let her go already, I doubt she’ll actually fall in love with you, geh.”

“If I were to do that… they will be trouble back on Earth!” 

“Gesha!” He merely snickers mockingly, “It’s your fault, geh.”

“Like you didn’t help me with this plan, too, Gallows?”

Gallows merely decreased his non-existed brows in pure humanity at his Majesty in crime, “Gesha! Fair point, geh.”

“Of course! My points are always fair, Gallows!”

“Guess so, geh.” If only Gallows was fully capable of nodding, “Have fun dealing with someone who won’t fall for you, geh, Magoroku!”

"Hey!" He shouted offended as his mood instantly changes, "Doesn’t that statement assume that I'm incapable of getting someone to fall for me!?”

"Maybe.”

_She didn’t react to him, only kept glaring grimly at him from her spotting. Her conscious reflected some ways to easily knock him out. Until she speedily went towards him to strike him only for his ghastly resembling monster to get in the way causing her to merely frolicked on the light sheets._

_“Such a dominant girl…” He elucidated in hysteria, “But your tricks are frivolous… I’m afraid, for you, attacking me won’t work in your favor. I am the God Of The Underworld after all.”_

_This moment was quite awkward, more than just that… strange, uncanny. This simply couldn’t be the case. Surely, she would be able to hit him with ease but somehow she couldn’t? It didn’t make sense to her. She curses the blankets that were still hanging loosely off her frame._

_“...Why you…!”_

_He couldn’t help but let out a melodious sniffled, “Calm down, Sophia.” Advising her to repose herself._

She shook that vision out of her mind. No way that would happen it didn’t make any sense to her, absurd going to happen.

He was finished dealing with the weirdly shaped boned monster, turning his head to face the female, “Anyway, I can’t stay here anymore. I have important duties I must get back to as the king.” He leans his face towards his monstrosity companion, “Gallows! Continue to watch over her! And _don’t_ let her escape!” His speech, his joints, boastfully. Almost like a monarch. 

Gallows didn’t seem like he wanted to do such things but did this nevertheless, 

Before folding his hands to his back, and glancing back at the stoic female still sitting in the covering of the bed, “I’ll let you stay here for now, but I’ll be back soon to get you for dinner. Prepare yourself.”

With that, he could hear the soft clicks of his heels kissing the floor, leaving them both inside the room. It didn’t take long for him to come back.

* * *

* * *

The night before. Still dwelling inside his mind. His imagination running wildly so but also sheepishly. 

He got ready, even before Sophia did. Dawning a simple blue waistcoat with a white button-up collar. Simplistic yet sumptuous all at the same time. Combing his hair with the gentle of touches, always taking good pride in his appearance. 

The president kept adjusting his tie, feeling vexed with the position it was in. Approximately struggling while doing so, insignificantly wailing in ferocity beneath his breath before nipping his bottom lips.

“What are you doing?”

He merely flinched back and jumped at the sudden voice ringing inside his ears. Turning his head to glance at the voice, “Oh! Sophia!”

* * *

Nothing but death, blood, carnage, and absolute desperation. Roaring and bellowing for their loved ones. The walls tainted with the broad crimson shade. Simply leaving a bitter taste inside his mouth. Though he was apathetic to the screams for help, receiving from a considerably immature age that no one here was any good, no, they were criminals and did repulsive things to others. If anything, they obliged to suffer from their iniquities. They were all just weak pawns. The chest pieces to his twisted entertainment, squeamish satisfaction.

Shido Magoroku. God of the underworld, the emperor of Hell. Hell Gate Walter. As some would admit that he was. His occupation and responsibility were simplistic, his life’s goal since his birth. His father had taught him everything that he needed to know in order to rule the underworld. The name that was proud to hold, to maintain his family rights—even if his only family was his beloved father. He couldn't be prouder of that handle, could he? He loved his name, more than anything. Despite only having his father with him, he still cares about his title.

Hell wasn’t exactly… a good place to crave to be in and he understood that all too well but he’d grow up here. He was a dreaded worthy director of his world, by his many matches. Though he was alone here, feeling devoid of anyone else besties his monsters and a few underlings humans, they were petty but they didn’t seem to care much.

He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. 

In reality, the ruler was nothing but selfish and isolated...

Only thinking highly of who he was. Proudly admitting that was all that, that was the guy everyone wanted to be. Cute, powerful, gentle, and leadership. But that was too the peers, the worthless peers that were easily topping their foolish minds by the strings that kept them together. No, he was nothing but self-centered, confident, egotistical. Being a complete fool of himself but couldn't see that way nor did he want to either. He thought was perfect and that all that matters to him in the end. Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Everything that mattered to him at this very moment was this leadership. His professedly and impeccable approaches. He was spoiled by his father's bad habits and it was merely displaying underneath the cracks of his egotistical nature. He was always being prepared for the future, making sure he and Gallows had the proper assistance.

The midnight continued to be customarily unusually vicious. His mattress invariably vastly frigid, devoid of vitality. Intoxicating and stiff. Barely being able to breathe in this intolerable time. But typical for the young male to endure. He was always alone so it didn't really matter but having someone else? To hold, to converse, to cuddle, to be with; not as in a lover but to be an associate was extremely fancy. He didn't care much about Romance, just companions. 

His world was withdrawn, intense, and severe. Loneliness whacked him the most, at least he didn't think about that much. No one was close to him in such a manner… he couldn't help but long for some sort of communication with someone else. A friend, someone to hold, vent, talk, love, and support with the very valuable information he had to offer his people. But will that ever happen? Will he be alone for the rest of his life.

Well, not until he saw her… a white-haired stoically plucking vines. It was rather an odd sight to witness. But since he’s the first his navy eyes caught the mere glimpse of her, something inside of him stroke. It was the first time he’d aroused from his deep cave below his empire. She seems to regard someone watching her from afar and swiveled his head to face him. Meeting his frame mere feet away from her. Stoically, her expression shifted to a scanty annoyance. 

He was spontaneously capable to perceive into her essence, it was icy bitter, locked in a small box. She was lacking any generous deems. Grappling for someone, some man. Maybe another god? Though, he had to scrutinize her more. Analyze her from their distance. A good idea, he assumed.

Why did he keep thinking about this girl? Her frame, character plagued his mind with unwanted thoughts, unneeded. Pacing endlessly around his room, thoughts were shortly becoming possessive, greedy for some sort of contact with this girl. He paused, turning his heels to gaze at his small monster...

“Gallows! Go, track this girl down!”

“Why do you want me to do that, geh?"

"Don't ask questions and do as I told Gallows!"

Without much taunts afterward, his little monster obviously evaporated underneath the shadows possibly doing as he was told. Good, Magoroku consulted. 

  
  


“Gesha-Gesha!” His monster gallivanted towards the young leader, felicitously doing so, “Magoroku!”

The male aligned himself up from his throne, “Oh? Gallows you’re back!” He naturally recognized before hoisting a brow at him practically dubious, “Did you do as I requested?”

Recklessly nodded, his young monster readily agreed to him, “She’s in the guest room, geh.”

“Excellent,”

He couldn’t help but let his lips arched to a smirk, seemingly pleased that his plans were flourishing his way, “Hurry, take me to her!”

The young god discreetly strolled up to her, on the bed. Laying flawlessly noiseless, unconscious. Slioutlinesne awkwardly sprawling below the white tainted sheets. She was still soundly inhaling in soft and steady breaths. Telling him that she was still alive, sensing her heart beating at a normal pace. Creamy and impeccable skin, perfect thick feminine eyelashes. Short white-colored hair, essentially reminding him of the wintertime blizzard he infrequently views. Long-drawn luminous sky-blue dress with a stole encased around her enclosure. She appeared to be peacefully sleeping and not acting as if she was in a dissimilar situation or seized by his monster. His eyes seemingly raised in mere shock from this.

“You captured her so easily, Gallows. I’m surprised!” 

She was… attractive. No distinguished blemishes in her features, out of all his years of observing the Earth and running his empire, he’d never met someone even close to her. He couldn’t help but relish, savoring this mere moment just to gape at her perfection. A genuine goddess. But, of course, she would be as absolute as he portrayed her being in person. Magoroku only chooses the best of the best and she was it. He knew this by his core that was precise. She was his… only his, no one else was licensed to even place their hands on her. And if they did foolishly embrace what’s his, he'll make sure they’ll endure the hellish tribulation in their lifetime. And that was a fact, they had to deal with. 

His purposes were transparent enough in his subconscious, he was going to make him marry her, grasping her hand in marriage — to be his beloved in the underworld — his everything. Even the mere thought made his heart leaped and insides fluttered. A bizarre feeling but one he wanted more of. His mind couldn’t truly pinpoint the exact sentiment but it was a weird combination of desire, concupiscence, and devotion. 

“Gesha-Gesha~! She didn’t see it coming, geh.”

The unexpected was happening and he managed to witness her, slowly grunting under her breath, slightly shifting in her relaxing spot on the soft bed. Noticeable shifted her dreams. He imminently took note of this and slightly jumped backed with his hands up.

“Oh!” He couldn’t help but let a melodious smile develop on his features, “She’s finally waking up~!”

She murmurs under her breath as a sudden high voice swelled her ears. In An unusual setting, bones near the walls, hot yet oddly warm. The air felt dry, crisp. It wasn’t her typical warmth and summer sun. 

A male? Or what appeared to be some sort of humanoid figure hunching down at her.

With blurry vision, her eyes could make out some sort of frame. “...Kyouya-sama...?”

“I’m not Kyouya-sama.”

She instantly shot up at that voice… she assumes she was merely dreaming but now it was clear that wasn’t the case here.

“Who are you?” demanding a rather sharp and bitter tone. Her eyes lighting up with a glare. Deep and icy cold. But didn't seem all too bothered by her abrupt response. Suspiciously eyeing the male, getting ready for instance battle if she really has too.

“Gesha-sha! She doesn’t seem too nice, geh.”

Short tan hair and navy blue eyes. Wearing a crown with bones. Real or fake, she had no idea. A long blood-red cloak dripping down his frame as he set his ideals on his mission. White-collar and a fancy black and green colored suit.

"I'm the one and only, God Of The Underworld! I’m Shido Magoroku!" 

It was clear from his words that he thought highly of himself.

"Did you say God Of The Underworld?" Her voice rosed in volume, appearing shocked, representing her hysteria within her eyes, almost sweat pouring down her features. She heard of this God but she didn’t expect to be meeting him. She didn’t expect him to be a God. He just… didn’t seem like a god from her eyes. And if he was, he probably wasn’t a very reasonable one.

"Yes!" He simply nodded in confirmation to her proposal, “And your name? Sophia Sakharov, was it?”

“How do you know my name?”

“Oh, I…” He began to shift uncomfortably, “I’d study you from afar… Is that a problem, Sophia?”

“I don’t care, let me out of here.”

“I’ll be willing to let you leave this place but I have one condition...”

“...” 

She narrowed her eyes, reducing her head. Annoyed but made no resolution to shout her sentiments towards him. Show don’t tell, was her immediate diversion. She was still trying to understand how she got here in the first place. He wasn’t the one who’d kidnapped her then who did?

“...You must take my hand in marriage.”

Gallows was confused by his sudden questions, “What’s with that weird proposal all of a sudden, geh, Magoroku?”

Magoroku simply ignored his monster in crime from the sidelines to keep gazing at the female with some description of smugged emotions dwelling in the glistening of his eyes… strangely enough.

“That’s not happening.”

“Huh!?” He was startled by her answer, “And why is that!?”

“I’m not offering my hand in marriage to someone like you.”

“Wh-What!?” He was thoroughly shaken to his core, his heart ostensibly breaking as if those words were knives dicing his insides open, “Why not, I’m perfect! You should be grateful that I want you to be my wife and rule alongside me!”

“Not with someone I barely know.”

“You can’t marry someone you barely know, geh, Magoroku.”

She managed to drown their voices out only to suddenly get flashed with some sort of prospect telling...

“Oh? That’s a good point... “ He imminently brought his pointed index finger down as his complained and shocked expression seemingly dipped. The edge of his lips curling to a disheartened frown, “In that case, I guess I’ll allow you some time to think about this.”

_She didn’t react to him, only kept glaring grimly at him from her spotting. Her conscious reflected some ways to easily knock him out. Until she speedily went towards him to strike him only for his ghastly resembling monster to get in the way causing her to merely frolicked on the light sheets._

_“Such a dominant girl…” He elucidated in hysteria, “But your tricks are frivolous… I’m afraid, for you, attacking me won’t work in your favor. I am the God Of The Underworld after all.”_

_This moment was quite awkward, more than just that… strange, uncanny. This simply couldn’t be the case. Surely, she would be able to hit him with ease but somehow she couldn’t? It didn’t make sense to her. She curses the blankets that were still hanging loosely off her frame._

_“...Why you…!”_

_He couldn’t help but let out a melodious sniffled, “Calm down, Sophia.” Advising her to repose herself._

She shook that vision out of her mind. No way that would happen it didn’t make any sense to her, absurd going to happen.

“I can’t stay here anymore. I have important duties I must get back to as the king.” 

He turns his face towards his monstrosity companion, “Gallows! Continue to watch over her!” His speech, his joints, boastfully. Almost like a monarch. Before folding his hands to his back, and glancing back at the stoic female still sitting in the covering of the bed, “I’ll let you stay here for now, but I’ll be back soon to get you for dinner. Prepare yourself.”

With that, he could hear the soft clicks of his heels kissing the floor.

  
  
  


He shouted, in ferocity and uncertainty.

Fractured. Defined by slumping apart, every slight bit merely bursting with the natures. A method of splitting and tumbling apart. This is how he saw those terms. This was ideally clear what their authentic relationship was...

Wasn’t this their fountain? 

His admiring essence was searching while she was controlling the movements behind his back. She dropped him from the mere tips of her fingers. Unrequited fondness for one another, almost bound by faith but tore and separated by this horrid world… a gloomy place that was rather unjust. She acted like she didn’t bother, stoically gazing but behind the scenes, she was throbbing as much as she was. She was exceptional by merely deceiving it, quite beneficial… 

He was shattered, splintering deliberately into bits as she was divulging to derangement. Crawling and screeching for her. He needed her, more than eternally.

She heard him from outside the room, hearing the shout took her off guard. Loud thumping that appeared to be arduous books dropping to the floor.

Tossing books across the room, simply not caring if he ruins the fragile exposition surfaces. viciously shuddering, roaring inconsistency, and agitated reflections inside the opportunity. She observed it all with a keen eye, though, he never vocalized a particular profanity expression flee his lips. In which, she apprehended the accurate concepts and what to do when he’s acting like this, appropriating responsibility regarding him.

“Why…!?” He began to shake, “Why doesn’t she love me yet!?”

Digging throw his things, as his eyes suddenly filled with determination, “This time, I’ll make her fall for me!”

_‘I can see his heart…’_

“Shido.”

Her voice made him tensed, notable tightening his muscles at her stern tone. Speaking his name on her lips. His name, not his first but still it sounded pleasing to hear… Sniffling, raising his hands, hastily whipping the sweat and tears mixture from his features. He didn’t want her to see the fact that he was crying, though he trusted her enough to display that weakness to her and Gallows.

“S-Sophia!?” 

He turned his frame to find her stoically gazing at him at his doorway. No emotions being displayed on her features seemingly devoid of anything. 

“H-How long were you standing there?”

“Not long.”

He gulped at her stern yet vague acknowledgment. Clearing his throat, trying to not crack under his sorrowful emotions behind his drapes.

“Wh-What are you doing here?”

She didn’t respond to his issue, instead, her intense cerulean eyes stoically gaze around the new room. Conclusively capturing a fresh look at the contents inside. As noted, books were inelegantly arranged on the blood-red carpet, almost as if someone abandoned them off the now devoid bookshelves. The room itself was laced with an obscure vibe, almost unfamiliar to her daylight vibe. A varied mixture but one she didn’t seem to care about. The walls were thick, swirling with a dusky red, almost blood-like. Bearing black trimmings along with the stitchings. His bed, on the other hand, had rosy beddings. A pastel pink coloring, the only depraved yet loosening things about this innovative capacity. It was various than the rest but she supposed he enjoys the colorings to care much about this.

“This… is your room, Shido?”

He parted his lips in shock, ostensibly publicizing his wonderment from her sudden ask. As if he was not anticipated for her to ask this…

“Y-Yes, it’s my private chamber!”

His bedroom… his private quarters… illustrates how he didn’t tell her about this. She felt as if she was staring inside his foreign fortitude from this. A place in which she shouldn’t belong.

"Oh, since you're already here…" he dimmed, almost doubtful, "You can rest with me In my bed tonight!"

She hesitated with this but simply nodded, "Da."

* * *

* * *

Nothing but death, blood, carnage, and absolute desperation. Roaring and bellowing for their loved ones. The walls tainted with the broad crimson shade. Simply leaving a bitter taste inside his mouth. Though he was apathetic to the screams for help, receiving from a considerably immature age that no one here was any good, no, they were criminals and did repulsive things to others. If anything, they obliged to suffer from their iniquities. They were all just weak pawns. The chest pieces to his twisted entertainment, squeamish satisfaction.

Shido Magoroku. God of the underworld, the emperor of Hell. Hell Gate Walter. As some would admit that he was. His occupation and responsibility were simplistic, his life’s goal since his birth. His father had taught him everything that he needed to know in order to rule the underworld. The name that was proud to hold, to maintain his family rights—even if his only family was his beloved father. He couldn't be prouder of that handle, could he? He loved his name, more than anything. Despite only having his father with him, he still cares about his title.

His world was withdrawn, intense, and severe. Loneliness whacked him the most, at least he didn't think about that much. No one was close to him in such a manner… he couldn't help but long for some sort of communication with someone else. A friend, someone to hold, vent, talk, love, and support with the very valuable information he had to offer his people. But will that ever happen? Will he be alone for the rest of his life.

Well, not until he saw her… a white-haired stoically plucking vines. It was rather an odd sight to witness. But since he’s the first his navy eyes caught the mere glimpse of her, something inside of him stroke. It was the first time he’d aroused from his deep cave below his empire. She seems to regard someone watching her from afar and swiveled his head to face him. Meeting his frame mere feet away from her. Stoically, her expression shifted to a scanty annoyance. 

He was spontaneously capable to perceive into her essence, it was icy bitter, locked in a small box. She was lacking any generous deems. Grappling for someone, some man. Maybe another god? Though, he had to scrutinize her more. Analyze her from their distance. A good idea, he assumed.

Why did he keep thinking about this girl? Her frame, character plagued his mind with unwanted thoughts, unneeded. Pacing endlessly around his room, thoughts were shortly becoming possessive, greedy for some sort of contact with this girl. He paused, turning his heels to gaze at his small monster…

“Gallows! Go, track this girl down!”

“Why do you want me to do that, geh?"

"Don't ask questions and do as I told Gallows!"

Without much taunts afterward, his little monster obviously evaporated underneath the shadows possibly doing as he was told. Good, Magoroku consulted. 

  
  
The mere taciturnity was vicious, intense but he didn’t seem to mind this much. The chamber was dim. Almost unseeable within the blackness but he didn’t seem to mind this much. His thought was surely racing with countless concepts on what he should do now that he assuredly has _her_. A stoically cynical female, dangerous and austere. Wrapping his arms around her slender frame, embracing the slim girl dwelling in his clutch. A petite smirk illustrating on his lips as his eyes were narrowed slightly, maliciously gazing at her with his navy eyes.

* * *

* * *

He sensed his interiors surge as he hunkered there, anticipating concerning his branch to subsequently articulate his opinions on the material theme. The white-haired swallowed obstinate on his spit, discharging his windpipe. Imperceptibly drowsing his caption before that. While also contemplating inside of the objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty. On the outside, he kept his decompressed and tame demeanor, on the interior, he transpired pessimistic and ailing. Unpaired, he never manifested that measure before. Was the room growing hot or was that just him? 

He had the extensive authority of the association, inviting the bellows without much exercise but into his lines. He was undoubtedly capable of observing and desire what he impartially craved despite the feeble endeavors of others, these two were no exemption to that dictate. His crimson-colored eyes observed their every motility, particularly influenced by his spurs. 

This ever-growing capacity of precipitous amorousness developing as the rhythmic of the verses attained, relinquishing his ears with the delicate and patterned pulsations. 

So many proposals were streaming down his inclination as he exercised in the prevailing erudition. Sophia was retorting once more by his side. And Gaen Kyouya had no conception whence to apprehend concerning that… he wasn’t particularly enthusiastic but he wasn’t disconcerted either _—_ just blank on representations, he allocated.


End file.
